


Tony's Rage

by Xgirl14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony, Crack Treated Seriously, Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, and i got this shitty idea for a stupid fic, exhasperated lovers, i was watching, its dumb ok, like dumb, look - Freeform, ooook, seriously bucky and steve are bustin a gut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xgirl14/pseuds/Xgirl14
Summary: Steve and Bucky just got back from a long mission and are missing Tony terribly. All they want to do is snuggle with their lover in bed. However, Tony's been working in the lab for a long time and will not come quietly. Steve and Bucky are stunned to see this new side of their lover. But they also kind of love it.Summary sucks. This is just like, pure ridiculous nonsense.





	Tony's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, look I know this is dumb. I was watching the game grumps and got this idea in my head about Tony freaking out over a problem and with a severe lack of sleep I thought it would make sense. This is utter nonsense. 
> 
> Also almost all of Tony's dialogue is taken from a game grumps episode where Arin basically loses his mind. So all credit to that creative gold mind goes to the game grumps. Not me. I was only inspired. Hope to god I don't get in trouble for it hahaha.
> 
> All bad spelling, and grammar is on me.

Steve and Bucky leaned back against the elevator walls as the doors closed behind them. Both men had been gone for several long days on a stealth mission that required more than one super solider’s skill. Needless to say the two men were exhausted and were ready for a hot shower, meal and some snuggle time with their missing lover. 

Tony was not at all pleased when he received the news that not one, but both of his soldiers would be leaving him for the next few days and he wasn’t allowed to track, snoop, or even text his boyfriends. Not even text! Thinking back on that moment made the men both eager to find their missing piece and drag him to bed.

Steve glanced over to Bucky watching as he leaned his head back and closing eyes, Bucky was almost dead on his feet. He glanced up to the corner of the elevator where he knew a camera was stationed. “Hey, JARVIS? Where is Tony right now?” Steve glanced back at Bucky and his eyes never even opened. 

“Sir is currently-in the lab.” That got Bucky to open his eyes. It was very rare when the AI would pause. The men glanced nervously at each other.

“Is he ok, JARVIS?” rasped Bucky, exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Sir is not in any physical harm-but I must inform you that he has been awake for nearly 62 hours and has been working on a new project for SI. However, he has run into quite the road block and has refused my help for any assistance as well as my insistence for him to get some sleep.” While JARVIS was talking the soldiers went from nervous to fondly exasperated. Getting Tony to sleep normal hours was a work in progress and it seemed to have been working for a while, but with their absence, Tony must have fallen back into old habits. “Sir, also appears to be suffering the ill effects of lack of sleep as he is becoming hysterical.” And just like that, worry about their genius just went back up to level 50.

Steve was the first to blurt out, “Hysterical? JARVIS is he having a panic-” just then the doors to the elevator opened to the lab showing inside a very tussled looking genius, waving his arms furiously, eyes looking a little bit manic, with large bags underneath. Tony’s mouth was moving but since the doors were closed they couldn’t hear what he was saying. On the table in front of him was a scattering on wires, gears, and assorted metal pieces that must have had to do with the project JARVIS said he was working on. 

Both men ran out of the elevator, exhaustion forgotten as worry for their beloved overtook them. The doors to the lab seemed to open at an excruciatingly slow pace. Once the doors began to open though, Tony’s voice began to filter out making Bucky and Steve stop, staring at Tony with a bewildered expression.

“Wah! Oh ohhhh monkey shits! Here we go! Woo!! P block P block P block!” Tony yelled, looking frantic.

Steve and Bucky just kept staring. This was, new, to say the least. They never heard Tony yell before. He was usually so calm and put together. This Tony was very different. The men shared a look, Steve stepping forward towards Tony. “Hey, sweetheart, uh, we’re back?”

“Yeah,” Bucky added, “And we really missed you, how’s about we go upstairs and get some sleep doll?” 

“Steve! Bucky!” Tony inhaled loudly, “You’re back! Great! Fuckin great! I missed you! But, can’t stop. Can’t stop working on this yet. It’s almost done. Just gotta- Just gotta work through this issue.”

“Sir, you have been working on the issue for over 20 hours now with no success. Please Sir, go to bed with the Captain and Sergeant,” JARVIS replied almost begging his creator.

“Twenty hours!? Tony, come on, even you have to admit you need a break,” said Steve

“No, no no, nononononono, Steven! Steven! Don’t tell me what to do!” Tony didn’t even seem to realize what he was even saying, the words coming out in a jumble. Steve just raised an eyebrow at his small angry lover, opening his mouth to respond, when Bucky cut in.

“Hey now,” he cooed, “Hey, ok, we get it, you’re working, but we’ve missed you, and we’re awful lonely without you baby doll. How’s about a compromise? You get eight more tries to fix it and once the eight tries are done you come to bed? Deal?”

Tony’s chest was heaving with his every breath, eyes unfocused. Steve and Bucky dared not to even move. “Deal,” Tony rasped, stumbling back over to his work. He sat down in his chair and turned to his computer. “I’m tryin to enter a sequence that will make this problem go away but the red light keeps blinkin at me. Tauniting me..beep beep beppppp.”

“Red light?,” asked Steve

“The red error light on his computer. When the simulation fails the screen flashes red and makes a beeping noise. Needless to say it is getting to him.” Both soldiers tried to repress a grin as they walked over to the couch stationed in the corner to wait out their lover who was furiously typing away at his computer.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Oh doh doh doh doh! Here we go freakin go down on the road. He would go clickin on pppps ppp pppps you gotta be-” BEEP BEEP BEEP- “RAAAAHHh!!!”   
Steve and Bucky were stunned again to hear their lover yell, and the utter nonsense he was spouting. They shared another look, wide eyes staring at each other, before slowly turning back to Tony. 

“Here we go pppp pppp-personal packing persons pet- BEEP BEEP BEEP- “Ah ho wah ha ohhh!” 

A choked laugh made Steve turn. Bucky was slowly turning red, his shoulder shaking with his effort to repress a laugh. Steve grinned. He wasn’t overly fond of Tony overworking himself into a state of, well, THIS, but, it was kind of funny.

“Ah oh oh oh ahhh oh ohhhhhh oooOOOOOohhhhhh my dicks fallin off! Oh no! That one doesn’t count that one doesn’t count!” Tony yelled.

Steve and Bucky lost it, they couldn’t help laughing loudly at what Tony was saying. “It fucking-absolutely fucking counts,” Bucky responded between gasps for breath, tears beginning to sting his eyes.

“Don’t you dare fucking do that shit to me i’ll fucking kill you! Stab you in the fucking heart-BEEP BEEP BEEP- “oooooOOOOHHH OHHHHHH!” Bucky absolutely cackled at that, knowing Tony didn’t mean it. 

“Ok lets say 4 left” Steve replied gasping for breath through the tears.

“Alright,” Tony responded calmly making his lover laugh even harder. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP “Ah! Haaaa! Nothin nothin nothin nothin nothin nothing this nothing nothing! Don’t believe me, link in my resume! 30 years experience of jackin off!” Tony belowed

“Tony please! We can’t take any more baby! Please, lets go to bed,” Steve begged, grabbing onto his stomach as it began to cramp. 

“Don’t care. Dont care- BEEP BEEP BEPP- “Jimmy’s got back!”

“What the fuck even!” Bucky yelled

“Bucky, don’t fuckin question my shit!” BEEP BEEP BEEP. “ooOOOHhhh ooohhhh it’s starting to hurt like when I eat taco bell too much at late at night and I wake up in the middle of the night and have to vom. You know that feeling. You know it. You wake up and you got to barf you can feel it you got the hot sweats!” BEEP BEEP BEEP. “I can’t take much longer!”

“You can’t take much longer!” yelled Steve, quickly throwing out an arm to try and steady Bucky as he was quickly sliding off the couch, completely red in the face, gasping in every breath as he laughed. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP “Ooooohooo! WAAAHOOO!!”

“Tony, come on! JARVIS do something!” yelled Steve

BEEP BEEP BEEP

“aaaAHHHHHH!!! HIGGLDY FUCKIN PIGGLDY DUDE! THIS IS GARBAGE! THIS IS FUCKIN GARBAGE! I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!” Tony stood up, chair falling backwards, hands reaching up to grab his hair. Tony yanked on his greased up locks falling to his knees, head falling to the floor, ass in the air. Steve and Bucky took in huge gulps of air, taking advantage of the sudden quiet. Once calmed they stood up from the couch, walking cautiously over to their lover who still layed on the floor.

“Tony? Baby doll you ok?” asked Bucky. Steve kneeled down to check him. Steve’s head wasn’t even down for more than a few seconds before whipping back up, eyes staring incredulously at Bucky. 

“He’s asleep!” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” yelled Bucky. The soldiers stared at each other for a while before they quickly dissolved into laughing fits. 

“Oh man, I can’t believe him sometimes Stevie, ranting and raving one minute and literally out cold the next.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, “That’s our love all right.” 

Bucky grinned down at him, “Well, scoop the drama queen up and let’s go to bed. I’m even more tired now.”

Nodding his head Steve followed his other lovers directions scooping his dramatic angry boyfriend into his arm, looking down fondly at him as he walked out of the lab.

“Hey JARVIS?” asked Steve

“Yes Captain?”

“You recorded that all, right?” 

Bucky turned back and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU ALL IT WAS NONSENSE. UTTER GARBAGE I TELL YOU. However if you did like it, let me know. If not, keep movin along. 
> 
> The game grumps episode btw is called Super Mario Maker:Brutal Misery Part 81  
> dialogue starts around 7:50. This is how I pictured their interactions. Depicted poorly by me.


End file.
